Blue and Gold repost
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Training takes a strange turn for Captain America and Thor. Warning XXX.


**Authors Note:** This was a requested from long, long ago. I feel bad putting it on the back burner. And as you can see its almost…complete. I WILL get around to it…but I have work in about 4 hours while I'm typing this so…next time!  
Enjoy!

An Avengers Fic: Starting Captain America and Thor.

Blue and Gold

Captain America mistakenly bushed up against the cold steel armor of Thor, the god of thunder. It was a normal thing to come across when training and sparring within the Avengers mansion but this, this time it was different. It was strange for Thor to turn his head and offer a smile; it was strange for Thor to place his hand on the cap's face and pushed him against the wall and maybe worse of all, when Thor lean in close and let out a slight flare of the nose.

"Uh -haha, Thor, you trying to catch me off-guard?" The soldier was quick to shove the bigger man off, all the while playing it as a joke.

"Comrade of justice" Thor began in his thick accent. "The unease tension between us continues to get in the way of our training. Thou thinks that perhaps it is time for us to act on them?"

The solider was left dumbstruck, unsure of what Thor was saying. "I don't understand…what tension?" Captain America removed his facial mask while posing the question.

" The one that leads you to rub against my Asgardian flesh" The blonde haired God looked down and sent the other man's gaze onto his growing erection.

The hero dressed in blue paused at the display. For a moment he was left speechless before finally turning his stare away. Thor placed his arms at his hips as if he was posing for some magazine cover. "You shall require the true taste of a God!" Thor seemed overzealous over the whole thing.

"Wa-wait, I'm not…" Captain America turned his back away from Thor but kept turning his head to stare at the growing tightness of the other's pants. Even hidden away, the American could see the massive size of the God's shaft. "…This…this is not…" With every word he gave the solider found himself walking towards the Asgardian God. Finally Captain America placed his hand over the lining of the erection. He grew anxious and yet at the same time could not hide his own excitement. Slowly but surely the American patriot fell to his knees as he pulled on Thor's uniform. The immense throbbing flesh that laid in-between those muscled legs nearly sprang to life when Captain American freed it from his cage.

The sight was magnificent indeed. Captain America gazed on the thickness of the holy cock that he held with one hand while the other was cupping the beautiful round balls. Golden locks of curling hair surrounded the pelvic area in such a nicely fashion. From the crotch region the hair led up to the muscular gut of the God, in fact it reached up to his massively built chest which was surprisingly hairy. In a fit of pure weakness, Captain America spread his lips apart and sent his tongue to explore the hairy bulk mass of Thor. Luckily the scent and taste of sweat still lingered as the good Captain gazed upward while his tongue made it pass the 6 pack and onto the chest district. Thor, in a haste, removed his outfit in it's entirely (all but the blue tights that still remained wrapped around his ankles) and raised his arms in order to show off his golden pits to the American hero.

"The scent of an Asgardian God can awaken untold passions of any mortal"  
The words of Thor seem to mock the good captain who was brushing his nose against the set of hairy armpits.

Unable to make it to the bedroom area of the Avengers mansion, Thor gave up and just threw a naked Captain America onto the dinner table (lucky the training room wasn't too far from the dining area). Their naked bodies twisted in passion as their lips locked onto each other. Thor landed on top of the smooth Captain America, his body embracing the warmth and rugged super solider who had finally gave in. Thor inhaled the scent of the American solider before digging his teeth onto the soft neck of the man who he was now calming has his own.

The impulse reaction was to cry out but Captain America bit hard on his lip to keep silent. Instead the soldier's hands pulled on Thor's golden locks of hair. Both men had no idea on how much each other enjoyed pain. The slight thrill sent shockwaves of pleasure. Captain Americas' cock began to expand further as it rubbed up against the hairy gut of the God….

Stunned and shaken. Those were the feelings twisting within the mutant Hank McCoy has his eyes fell onto the vulgar view before him. The mutant's heighten 5 senses cause him to smell and hear everything. Hank McCoy's natural reaction kicked him as he placed his furry hands onto his nose and accidently yelled out.  
"Dear God!"

Captain America and Thor frozen in place.

"So-Sorry!" Hank, better known as Beast, nearly ran out of the room. He trotted off, slightly hunched over, toward the stairs. Of course, still shaken.

**To be continued**  
You got this far, so I`ll let you in on something…fic soon to be a Thor x C. America x Beast. ;)


End file.
